


February: Race for a Date

by Amydiddle



Series: Hunkles Calendar 2k17 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Mabel does a thing, No it is not Wendip, Soos and Melody have a tiny baby girl, This was supposed to be a drabble but I guess it didn't want to be, dates to dances aren't always what the word implies, fiddauthor moment if you squint and tilt your head to the side and do a handstand, hunkles calander, they are going as friends, unedited, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Mabel and Dipper come up to Gravity Falls in February just in time to see their Grunkles who had been sailing around the world for what seemed like forever. With the month they are visiting in Mabel decides it is the perfect time to host a Valentine's Day dance at the Shack. Catch is, everyone has to have a 'date'.Guess two old men gotta go out flirting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://gfhunklescalendar2017.tumblr.com/

The Mystery Shack was full of life this February. While it was a bit cold outside it wasn’t too cold inside as the people moved around with boxes of different party supplies. Mabel and Dipper were taking a little bit of time off college to hang out in Gravity Falls with a bit of surprise of their great uncles visiting from exploring around the Indian Ocean.

Stan was content to relax on the couch with his goddaughter in his lap while everyone else worked to decorate the place to Mabel’s tastes. The baby seemed content with this decision.

“Alright party people,” Mabel said as she walked into the room, “And Dipper.”

Her twin in question’s smile slipped off his face at the sudden exclusion for being part of the ‘party people’. Why that joke had become a staple in his family he would never know. He was great at parties…well maybe not this kind of party but still.

“We have less than twelve hours to get this belated Valentine’s Day extravaganza up and running!”

The teenager span where she stood to show off her sparkly, heart covered pink sweater. A few particles of glitter fell off it and landed on the floor.

“I am talking streamers everywhere, heart shaped balloons, a rocking D.J.-,”

Soos gave a cheer from behind his half-way complete set up for tonight’s party. Melody was standing next to him holding the wires. Both of them looked a little lost with the new stuff but Mabel trusted them to figure it out…and Wendy to help them.

“And of course, amazing dates for everyone.”

“Dates?”

The repeat of the word came from three people in the room. One being Mabel’s own twin and the other two being the old men who were not aware of this rule.

“Yeah,” Mabel laughed and rolled her eyes, “Dates. You can’t have a Valentine’s Day Extravaganza without a ‘date’. That’d be silly.”

“Yeah, I ain’t going out and looking for a date just to go to a dance in my own home,” Stan said with a frown. The baby in his lap giggling as if in agreement with him.

“Technically this is not your home anymore, Stanley,” Stanford reluctantly pointed out to his brother before looking at his great niece with a frown.

“But I do not see why a date is required to go to an event that we are helping to set up.”

Mabel rolled her eyes again.

“Oh come on,” she laughed, “You are acting like finding a date is going to be hard. Just go out and _ask_ someone. I am sure a bunch of people would say yes.”

“Sweetie, it ain’t that simp-.”

“Meow. Meow. Meow,” Mabel interrupted and put her hand up to stop the old man from continuing with that statement.

“I don’t want to hear anything else about this, Grunkle Stan. Both you and Grunkle Ford are going out and searching for a date. Me and the rest of the party crew will finish setting up.”

Mabel moved over to Stan and took the baby from his lap before he could use the child as an excuse.

“Lee needs to go to nap time anyway.”

The baby laughed at the change of hands. The tiny hands grabbing onto Mabel’s curls and pulling.

“Ow. Ow. So cute and precious-ow.”

Stan and Ford watched as Mabel carried off the baby with a confused frown. Dipper silently walked up between them and watched his sister as well before sighing.

“No use arguing with her,” he said and ignored how he made both of the old men jump, “You better get a move on.”

“What about you? You need a date too,” Stan remarked as he pulled himself up from the couch.

“I…was hoping you would forget about that.”

Stanford patted Dipper’s shoulder with a smirk, “Never.”

“Come on,” Stan grabbed his car keys and smirked, “If we are going to get a date for Mabel’s dance then we are going to do this right.”

Stanley left the house and Stanford moved to follow with a look that read he was not looking forward to whatever his brother considered ‘right’.

“I swear, if you make us dress up…” He grumbled.

* * *

Stanford pulled at the sweater vest his brother had thrown out him feeling a little out of place. The fact that his neck was exposed to the chill of the February air was a little weird. At least he wasn’t forced to take off his trench coat.

He could count that as a blessing. He could also count this outfit as a blessing seeing how his twin looked like he stepped out of the 80s disco pictures he had seen when he was trying to catch up on the three decades he had missed. The powder blue shirt and the white suit were an eye catcher, that was for sure, and Stanley seemed to take pride in it.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want to dress up,” Ford sighed, “And where did you even get these?”

“Details, Sixer, details.”

Dipper threw a jacket over the shirt he had been forced to change into as he stepped out of the car and walked over to where to two men where. He was glad he didn’t have to go full out like Stan had made Ford but the dumb graphic t-shirt with a formal suit printed on the front was still ridiculous.

They had driven to the park and were standing out in the cool February air. A lot of people were out in the unusually warm day in the middle of this usually chilly month.

“So,” Dipper asked as he stopped next to them, “What is the plan?”

“The plan is we get someone to say yes to go to the dance so we don’t have to spend the night at McGucket’s.”

Stanford messed with the bottom of the sweater vest. Honestly he wouldn’t mind staying with his old college friend. They could play board games, maybe watch a movie; just avoid the loud crowd of a party in general. Stanford got lost in the idea of having a lazy night in. It seemed more appealing than going out and asking a stranger to go to a dance that his own great niece had put together.

“Yo! Earth to Captain Stanford. We need you to return from the space out mission, ASAP.”

Fingers snapped in front of the older twin’s face and made him come out of his daze. He noticed Dipper was missing and it was just Stanley and himself standing in the parking lot.

“Yes?” Stanford asked confused.

“I sent Dipper up head while you were having your space out,” Stan said and crossed his arms, “Kid seemed to suddenly get an idea for all this and ran off.”

“Oh? Well, maybe I should follow him. Make sure that he is okay or that his idea isn’t-.”

Stan’s hand on his arm stopped Ford from making his retreat to the safety of the car.

“You ain’t getting out of this, bro.”

Stanford sighed as he was dragged into the park by his brother. The two of them watching the patrons for a few moments before Stanley challenged him to get a date before him. With this whole situation as a completion it became a little less of a worrying burden in his head. They both split up with a curt nod and started to look around the park on their own.

Many patrons were subjected to the twins. Both of them going after anyone they deemed they could have a chance with. Stanford’s first approach with a few of them had been shaky as it had been a long time since he had actually tried to get a date with a human entity, and even those interdimensional creatures had been accidental dates that he had not intended on trying to get.

When the nervous approach didn’t seem to work he took to watching Stan across the park as he was slapped by a woman. That was nothing new. He had seen it happen countless times while they were traveling around the world. It was when he was looking away from Stan when he spotted the person he could have a chance with.

Stanford got up and stopped on his way over to them when he noticed a rose lying on the ground. It had probably been thrown there by a rejected valentine. Carefully he picked it up and brushed off the dirt. It seemed to give him a boost of confidence and the man made his way over.

On the other side of the park, Stanley was rubbing his cheek and watching the person that had just slapped him walk away. He did admit to himself that the joke he had made had been a little out there but he doubted it earned him a slap to the face. It hadn’t even been a dirty joke, that person was just too sensitive for his tastes. Still, at this rate he was most likely going to lose this date-race.

That is when Stanley noticed someone walking down the middle path of the park. They seemed to be just perfect to get him into the dance. A one-time date that could work. Stanley fixed the collar of his shirt and started to head over and stopped when he saw some flower poking out of the ground early for the time of year it was. He reached down and grabbed them; making sure to get rid of any roots that came up with the small flowers. Stan put a confident smile on his face and made his way over to the person.

Stanford and Stanley got in front of the person they desired at the exact same time and stopped their walk.

“Hey there, beautiful-.”

“I don’t mean to seem stra-.”

They both froze mid greeting and slowly turned their head to see each other. The person they had been moving towards was the same. The matching shocked expressions turned into glares in an instant.

“What the hell are you doing, Stanford?”

“Obviously I am trying to get a _date_. You know, the whole point of this crazy mission.”

Stanley laughed, “A date? With the person _I_ saw first? Never thought you would go that low.”

“You saw?” Stanford sputtered and stood up straighter, “Stanley, I was here before you. If I remember correctly, you were getting slapped when I was moving over here.”

Stanley laughed and crossed his arms, “Oh now you were watching me, huh? Trying to find out my super-secret flirting tactics?”

“Why would I take flirting tactics from a guy that hasn’t even held a relationship for an over a year since high school.”

Stanley gasped and took a step back.

“You take that back!”

“No!”

As the two of them continued their argument the person that had been their ‘object of desire’ slowly backed away and fled the scene.

* * *

Stan and Ford arrived back at the Shack covered in dirt from when they had started wrestling in the middle of the park and noticeably dateless. Inside the house pink, red, and white lights were flashing back and forth and the house was shaking with music. They both had stayed out until party time trying to get a date.

They hadn’t even gotten fully up the steps when the door flew open and Mabel was there to greet them.

“Where have you two been?” Mabel said, “I was worried you two got eaten by a big monster or something.”

The teen tried to look like the stern parent but no one that covered in hearts and glitter could ever look stern. Stan still shifted nervously under his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

“We were out trying to get dates for your party.”

Mabel seemed to brighten at that, “You were? Did you get one?”

Ford glanced at the floor, “No. It seemed we cannot find anyone compatible to us in Gravity Falls.”

“Or we just keep arguing in front of the possible matches and scaring them off,” Stan laughed weakly.

Mabel looked at her two Grunkles confused before she started laughed. The two old men stared at their great niece confused as she fell into a fit of giggles.

“You guys thought you had to get a date-date?”

“Um…” Ford looked at Stan confused.

“Isn’t that what you told us to do?”

Mabel shook her head, “No. I told you two you had to get a date. Like Dipper got a ‘date’ in Wendy or I got a ‘date’ in Grenda and Candy. Or…or like how McGucket brought his raccoon…”

She stopped and thought about that one, “Actually that last one might be a date-date.”

“So you are saying we were out all day to find a friend to go to this with?” Stan asked in utter disbelief.

“Yeah,” Mabel chirped happily but the smile faded at the confused and utter shock on both her favorite old men’s faces. They seem so shocked and embarrassed that they had wasted a whole day.

Slowly, the teen reached and grabbed their hands.

“Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Ford. Would you two be my date to the dance?”

She looked up at them with wide pleading eyes. The weirdness of the day was behind them as they nodded and let Mabel lead them into the party to dance with their ‘date’.


End file.
